


Here We Are

by flowey2424



Category: SCP - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowey2424/pseuds/flowey2424
Summary: Hidden deep underground a lab is hidden. Keeping the creatures inside from the world.A new scp was transported to the foundation. What the young scientists George and Sapnap don't know are the secrets behind it and the other scp's it seems to know.Based on the deleted book 'Uncontainable' by a deleted authorCover: 'whirldraws' on InstagramDate Published: February 6th 2021
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is/was made for Wattpad

I never wrote anything outside of Undertale Au ships before, nor have I written anything on real people before. So if I make mistakes please tell me.

This book is HEAVILY based on a deleted book called 'Uncontainable'. A book I never got to finish reading. So if you did finish it tell me how it ended! Please!

I don't expect much attention for this book but that's okay. If it does though, yay!

I don't know much about other ships like SkeppyHalo(?). I will NOT be shipping Tommyinit and Tubbo, they are minors, and shipping minors is kinda weird.

And since I come from the Undertale and Undertale Au ship fandom there will be references here and there. No, I have not left those fandoms.

I don't know much about the SCP foundation because my mind can't take too much stuff at one time. Especially with my cognitive issues so we're just going to skip that bit lol.

I LOVE interacting with readers and I'll respond to almost every comment. Updates are irregular due to internet, school, family, procrastination. But I'll try my best.

Feel free to hang out over here and anywhere else you can find me on the internet!  
This will also be on AO3 if you wanna read it there!

Have a good day!  
(What should I even call you all anyway?)


	2. 1

Foundation Number ████

File  
SCP-534  
Height: 254cm  
Found: ████████  
Estimated Age: ████  
Sex: Unknown  
Violence Number: 2/5  
Weaknesses: Light  
Abilities: Unknown  
Notes: █████████ ████ ████ ████ ████. ████ ████.

Sapnap leaned back in his chair having set down the manila folder down on the table. "This is so easy!" He laughed. "Just look how small it is George, " He pointed at the small glob in the large room.

"Don't call me by my first name, " George sighed. Sapnap rolled his eyes at his partner. The small blob was light adverse. It shrank under extreme light and could kill it. It was no larger than George's forearm by the looks of it. "And just because it looks harmless doesn't mean it's not, " George looked over at the other. Sapnap rolled his eyes again.

Sapnap was relatively new to the foundation but was quickly moved from Level One SCPs to number two, to test his bravery. He was too bored working with safe SCPs.

George, on the other hand, has been at the foundation for a few years. The ex-SCP surgeon didn't want to move up from his position stating that 'Someone needs to help the recruits that were new'.

"Pfft, whatever, " Sapnap looked over at the controls. "Mind if I lower the lights?" He smirked. George sighed holding the clipboard out so he could document everything. He nodded.  
Sapnap slowly lowered the lights to less than halfway.

The two watched as the small blob looked around itself, noticing the change. It then looked up to see the two scientists looking at it. The SCP seemed to smile wider than before, the two dots turned into two small lines. It was smiling.  
After a moment or so it leaned back, growing in size and taking on a slightly different form. Eight feet, four inches tall, standing like a human. Its round head having the same smile but black oval eyes. The glowing light green eyes stared back at them. It looked like it wanted to commit arson.

The two scientists gasped in slight fear. That thing no longer looked cute and innocent. They all looked at each other in silence for a few moments. "So cool," Sapnap breathed out quietly. George nodded. Then did a double-take. "Cool!?" George repeated. "It has two forms," Sapnap chuckled not sure to be amazed or scared.

The SCP tipped its head to the side, they couldn't hear the two scientists talk behind the thick glass. It rumbled out like a confused cat. It could only watch.

"I'm going to check it out!" Sapnap announced jumping up from the chair, racing past the other quickly heading to Decontamination. "Sapnap!" George screamed out in shock. "Don't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories?
> 
> Thought this would be a good start.  
> The person I referenced this book from was AoifeSkye23 (deleted), they referenced Qyukie (Tumbler).


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Chapters Two and Three in a day? What a shock!

Before George could yell again, Sapnap was already in decontamination. Sapnap was bright but not that bright apparently.  
The SCP noticed the change in George, seeing him freak out made them freak out too.

George jumped to the controls turning the light up to make the SCP shrink. He then pressed a different button to talk to Sapnap. "We still don't know much about the SCP!" George shouted in rage and fear for his teammate. "I'll be fine!" Sapnap stepped out of the decontamination room, waving to George. George growled in frustration.

Sapnap trotted over to the SCP, not scared in the slightest. The foundation should have kept him with the safe SCP's. He stood over the white blob. SCP-534 looked up at Sapnap instead of the ground. He picked up the SCP despite George still yelling at him to put it down and get out of there.

"Seems friendly!"

×××××

████ held his right hand up and his right arm on his heart as he stared at the large group of people and safe SCP's watched him.

"I, being of solid heart and sound mind. Do swear to be the one who stands alert, who will persevere, sacrifice, exert, and give my all that I might serve mankind. I do accept that I will be a judge and a jury to them that I shall keep, but not an executioner. Their sleep will be safe from any hate, fear or grudge.

I do accept that my life in the world,  
My friends, and the freedoms that I once knew, are gone, that I might know and keep respect.  
With solemn guarding of the truths unfurled. For me to hold. I will be wise and true, by our mantra.

I do accept my fate to someday die  
In darkness that you may live on in light. Against corrupt and foul things I will fight to collect and keep until end is nigh. I do accept that if I am corrupt, then death may be unleashed on all, and that for my sins, judgment may yet fall. My life may now but be yours to disrupt. I do accept there are forces at large lesser men sent out to destroy the strange who hunt to harm, to kill, and to dissect.

We will instead stand guard over our charge. For they are part of the world they would change.

By our mantra:

Secure. Contain. Protect."

The room burst with clapping. ████ smiled looking to the sides of him, a couple of others had said the oath with him. George and Fundy, he could recall correctly. ████ could tell that all of this would be fun for him.

×××××

"Sapnap! Never ever do that again!" George screamed as Sapnap came back to the large office. "Oh, I'm definitely doing it again, " Sapnap rubbed his hands together. "You could have been hurt!"  
"But I wasn't,"  
"You never know! You could have been hurt, or worse! Just because the SCP is not a Keter class does not mean it can't be dangerous! We don't know what it is capable of. It could kill a man if it wanted to Sapnap, we have to be careful, " George shouted. He sounded like an angry microwave.

Sapnap shrugged, "I'm still going in again, " He looked at George, almost challenging him.  
"God I wish they sent you to Fundy,"


	4. 4

Sapnap was basically dragging George by the back of his coat. "Sapnap!" George tried to swat the other away. "It won't hurt us, " Sapnap looked at his panicking partner. "We didn't dim the lights!"  
"We are researching an SCP, better to get up close. It's not Class five, " Sapnap explained. "Just because it's not Keter does not mean it's dangerous. How many times have I told you this?" George scolded him as the doors for decontamination closed. The room filled up with a gas-like sanitizer. As Sapnap called it.

"Too many times, " Sapnap groaned. "Anyway, look, flashcards, " he pulled a small stack of cut notebook paper with different words on it. "I need to see if it can communicate, "  
"Sapnap, most SCPs can't talk. Even the human-like one's like SCP-T-0334," George felt close to facepalming. "Maybe they just don't want to talk?"  
Jeez was Sapnap stubborn sometimes.

The doors opened up again, allowing the pair to walk through the door to SCP-534's 'room'. The SCP looked at them, uncurling itself from having its legs to its chest. It walked over, easily towering over them. It rumbled like a cat. It bent down to George, its green eyes glowing more than before as it looked into George's heterochromatic eyes. "George, " it said rendering the scientist baffled.

"I was right! It can speak, George did you hear it?" Sapnap screamed out his hands on his head. The SCP looked over to Sapnap, confused at his sudden screaming. "It can speak English," George whispered it himself before saying it louder as he quickly wrote notes down. "Sapnap use those flashcards, we must learn more,"  
"Let's go!"

×××××

The trio sat in the middle of the room. SCP-534 learned words quicker than expected. So far it could say George, no, yes, danger, safe, SCP, hurt, and help. It had yet to say 'Sapnap'.

George was writing on his clipboard, scribbling down words that looked like a doctor wrote them. Sapnap kept trying to teach the SCP how to say his name but it didn't seem to work no matter how hard the pair tried.

"Sap," Sapnap tried again. "Sap," The SCP copied. "Nap,"  
"Nap,"  
"Sapnap,"  
"Shapnap"  
Sapnap threw his arms up in the air and groaned. "George, how can it say your name perfectly but not mine?" He whined, "Yours is more complicated than mine," He said folding his arms against his chest. George shrugged looking up at the SCP. "Say, Nick," George put out bluntly.  
"George--"  
"Nick?" The SCP tipped its head, looking at George and Sapnap with fascination. "There, it said your name," George temporarily looked up from his clipboard.  
"Actually, it's Nicholas--"  
George facepalmed.

"Anyway," George rolled his eyes, "We still have tests to do on the SCP. Like blood work," He stopped writing. "We should do it now, seems to be docile," George stood up. "Ugh," Sapnap stood up too, with SCP-534 following suit.  
George led the two to a room that branched off of the SCP room. He scanned his ID then typed in a password. The door opened with a bit of sound.

The SCP looked around the room curiously. George turned the lights on, careful not to make it hurt the SCP. Sapnap made it sit on the odd-looking chair in the corner. It was blue but on the right side it had the arm on it but the left didn't. It barely fit in the chair. Its green eyes kept going from George to Sapnap as the two spoke.

"I need you to wipe down SCP-534's arm," George handed Sapnap a small wipe after the two washed their hands and put on uncomfortable blue gloves. Sapnap cringed if there was one thing he hated it was drawing blood. He started to wipe the respected spot as George grabbed a tourniquet and wrapped it a few inches above where Sapnap wiped down. The tourniquet was like a blue ribbon but used to slow the amount of blood. "George, I'm not even sure if this thing has veins... Or any sort of organs," Sapnap looked at the confused SCP. "Many SCP's don't,"

George traced up from the SCP's wrist up, since you couldn't know where the veins were on most SCPs. Since SCP-534 was human-like he traced it like a human vein. After feeling around for a moment he made Sapnap grab the needle and what had to go with it.

The SCP took notice of the needle and started to freak out. Growling and hissing at it. "It's okay, it won't hurt you," George spoke calmly. He gave it a reassuring smile. It seemed to calm but still be tense. "I would freak out too if someone was about to stab me--" One look from George told Sapnap to shut up. He quietly handed George the needle.

George positioned the needle. "Don't be tense, that will make it hurt. I'm going to put it in your arm real quick. It'll be over soon," George wasn't sure if the SCP understood or not but hoped his calm demeanor helped. It did help. Sapnap decided to be helpful and hold its hand. George applied a bit of pressure on the SCP's arm before pushing the needle in. The SCP growled and kicked its legs but did nothing further. Something about the way George reassured it helped.

Sapnap removed the tourniquet carefully, letting the blood flow return to its normal flow. George took out the tube and lightly shook it eight times before setting it down to grab another. George started to hum a song, the SCP quickly joining in. 'Heatwaves? Really George?' Sapnap thought realizing what the song.  
Once Geoge was done he took the needle out, causing a slight discomfort to the SCP's arm.

Sapnap grabbed a circle-like piece of paper and put it on the SCP's arm with slight pressure. George put on sticker things on the tubes. "Look at this Sapnap," George showed his friend the vile. Inside it was half red and half white. The two colors moved around, not sure which one was denser. It was like a lava lamp almost. And it produced a lot of heat too. How odd...

"Cool," Sapnap laughed. The SCP looked at it for a moment before mumbling out "Clay," It's green eyes not leaving the vile. George jumped, "Wha--" George felt like he misheard. The SCP blinked out of shock and confusion. It looked away. "Did it just say, Clay? What an odd word," Sapnap said allowed. George opened his mouth to speak but didn't. He went back to work.

×××××

After they finished the lab they went back to SCP-534's room. George sent Sapnap to give the vials to the lab.  
Once Sapnap was gone, George turned to the SCP. It was now curled back up, its knees to its chest.

"Hey," George got the SCP's attention. "Clay. How did you know the word?" George asked quietly. The SCP pointed to itself. "Yes, I'm talking to you but how do you know clay?" George tried again. It kept pointing to itself. George sighed, disappointed. He turned, about to leave. "Hurt," It said. George looked back. "You hurt. Tired," It spoke again. "Clay hurt too," It extended its arms. "You tired,"  
"H-how do you know Clay?"

The SCP put its arm down, looking at him, confused. It yawned, laying down.  
George didn't get his answer that night.


End file.
